Fall Symphony
by SibylSofiana
Summary: There is always something lyrically beautiful yet sad about the fall... Nadeshiko shares her love of music with this generation and the next. Short chapters featuring Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Sakura and Touya. Finally finished :
1. Chapter 1

**A Nursery Rhyme**

The afternoon sun slanted its rays through the living room window, bathing the room's lone occupant with warmth that was welcome. It would be fall soon, and already a slight chill was in the air.

Nadeshiko loved this time of day. All her photo shoots would be done, and she had a little time to clean up the house and wait for Touya to come home from school.

But today was different – today was a very special day, and she couldn't wait to give her news to her little family.

As she waited, she sat by the piano organ and played her favorite music.

The organ had been a gift from her Grandfather. It had suddenly been delivered at their doorstep a few weeks after the wedding, without so much as a note as to who it was from – but she knew, and was glad. Perhaps one day her Grandfather would find it in his heart to accept Fujitaka-san – but for now she would be content with sending him flowers, letters and handmade gifts on his birthday and all the other holidays…

Nadeshiko looked at her little boy fondly as he sat beside her, practicing the scales.

Touya-kun was entirely too serious for a six year old. She had remarked about this once to Fujitaka-san, and the dear man had snickered.

Now, Fujitaka wasn't a man given to snickering – he was a man full of half-smiles, grins and chuckles – never snickers, and so she asked him what was so funny.

"He reminds me of Sonomi-kun," Fujitaka replied blandly.

"Fujitaka-san!"

"Well, he doesn't take from my side of the family, that's for sure."

"That's just because you don't know any of them," she retorted – and then she wanted to take it back. Fujitaka didn't need reminding that he came from an orphanage, with no one to call a family until now.

But Fujitaka never got easily offended, and he brushed aside her attempt at an apology with a grin. She never brought it up again, but she often wondered about her husband's family – what had they been like? What had made them give up their little boy?

Looking down at her own little boy beside her, she tried to imagine giving Touya away. _No, no!_ She couldn't even imagine she would willingly give her boy away – never! She gave Touya a quick hug, and he stopped fingering the piano keys and looked up at her.

"What's wrong, _Okaasan_?" His eyebrows knitted as he looked at her, and she laughed, smoothing the creases on his forehead.

"Nothing's wrong, Touya-kun." She picked out a music sheet. "Here, this one's a funny rhyme. I'll sing this one while you play -- you remember how to read the notes, don't you?" At his nod, she settled down as he concentrated on reading the notes.

_What are little boys made of, made of?_

_What are little boys made of?_

_Frogs and snails_

_And puppy-dogs' tails,_

_That's what little boys are made of?_

_What are little girls made of, made of?_

_What are little girls made of?_

_Sugar and spice_

_And all things nice,_

_That's what little girls are made of._

She sang with gusto as Touya accompanied her, and she laughed as she saw that Touya had that serious look on his face again. _He's probably going to say that he isn't made of frogs or snails or whatnot_, she smiled to herself.

"I had a dream last night, _Okaasan._"

That gained him her full attention. Her little boy had a strange ability to see things that other people couldn't see, and he often had dreams that were omens of the future. He never told anybody about his dreams, only her, because she understood him and reassured him. "About what, Touya-kun?" she finally asked.

"I dreamt of a little girl…she looked like you, and had big green eyes. She kept tugging at my clothes, and kept asking me 'Would you be my _onii-chan?_'" Touya pouted a little bit, showing his exasperation.

"I called her a little _kaijuu _'coz she wouldn't stopuntil I finally said 'Yes'. And then I woke up."

_A girl?_ Nadeshiko's heart beat faster – and her hand unconsciously went to her still-flat belly. Touya's dreams were never wrong – oh, _a girl_!

"Would you like a sister, Touya-kun?" she asked quietly, and waited for his reply.

He considered thoughtfully, his hands still on the keys.

"Hai, _okaasan_," he said finally. "Even if she turns out to be a real _kaijuu_, I think a little sister would be okay." Nadeshiko laughed, tears in her eyes, as Touya went on, "I'll take care of her and make sure nobody makes her cry."

"And her name's going to be Sakura," little Touya added decidedly. "That's what the man said in my dream."

"What man?"

Touya smiled. "The man who looked like _Otousan, _except he had really long black hair, and he was wearing something black. He looked as nice as _Otousan_, and he said that the girl's name should be Sakura. I like it – can we name my little sister Sakura, _neh Okaasan?_" he asked her with pleading eyes. She laughed once more, ruffling his hair and pulled him close, savoring the feel of her child against her skin.

"_Hai_, I think Sakura's a very nice name."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall Symphony**

_**By Sofiana**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS (sob!), but this story is mine.**

**A Serenade**

Fujitaka wasn't much of a musician – his head was too much buried in ancient tomes and his state-of-the-art laptop that his appreciation of music was limited to hearing his wife and son play the piano at home.

But whenever he touched the keys of his wife's piano, he felt a profound regret that he could not understand. Some time in the distant past, he felt he knew each note and key – but now it was relegated to a past life that he would never know. But it was a feeling that passed, and soon forgotten in his enjoyment of his family.

His family. He had never known what it was to belong to one until now. He had often imagined what his family had looked like, but he could never quite remember. Nadeshiko had teased him once before – and she was right. He had never known his original family. He would have liked to have known something of his past, but all he felt was only a faint regret – he was happy now.

"_Tadaima, _" he said softly as he came in the door. It was late, and he didn't want to wake up Touya or Sakura.

"_Fujitaka-san! _You're back_!" _

Typical Nadeshiko-san, who was always so exuberant that her feet couldn't keep up with her. Now was no different. She tripped on the rug, and Fujitaka rushed to catch her. He tried to juggle his wife and his briefcase, but failed utterly, losing his balance and bringing them both to a heap on the floor.

Not that he minded. Their entire relationship had been based on that auspicious day that they met under the tree when Nadeshiko had fallen down on him.

He lay where he was, entangled with his beautiful wife on the floor of the hallway, only rolling over slightly to make sure she wasn't pinned by his weight. She was much paler since he saw her last, and thinner.

But he didn't want to worry her. He teased her instead. "What was that for, Nadeshiko-san? Did you miss me?"

"You know I did. _Baka_." She pulled his head down and kissed him, her quiet happiness evident in the way she pulled her arms tight around him. "_I love you, Fujitaka-san_."

"I love you, too, Nadeshiko-san," he whispered back. They lay together quietly, savoring their closeness after days of being apart. But Fujitaka's inevitable worry soon came to the fore.

"Have the tests results come back, Nadeshiko-san?" he asked her quietly, looking into her soft green eyes.

She sighed and gave him a small shake of her head. "No, the results aren't back yet…Don't worry, Fujitaka-san, I'm sure it will be alright. All these photo shoots just tire me a lot."

"Maybe you should just cut back on some of them, Nadeshiko-san."

"Yes, I think I will. Besides, I think Sakura-chan and Touya-kun need me more now."

The lights in the house were all off except for the small glow of the lamp in the living room. She finally pulled him up and loosened his tie for him, before leading him toward the piano.

"Sing for me, Fujitaka-san," she asked him, her good humor restored.

He chuckled softly. "You know I don't sing, Nadeshiko-san."

"You sing to Sakura all the time!"

"That's just baby talk," he said. "How are Touya's lessons coming along?"

"He's doing fine, now stop changing the topic, Fuji-san. Sing for me," she urged him once more.

He could hear the tiredness in her voice, and he held her close to him, before sighing good-naturedly as he slid beside her on the piano. Nadeshiko's fingers started on a few bars of music before settling into a familiar melody.

Fujitaka's passable tenor joined in with words he directed at his wife --

_Someday, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

_Yes, you're lovely_

_With your smile so warm and your cheek so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

_With each word, your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely, never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm, _

_Won't you please arrange it, coz I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

The music faded away, and the last note hung in the air mingled with Nadeshiko's sigh.

"I'm glad you're back home, Fujitaka-san."

Fujitaka only pulled her close and pushed his worries aside.

_Sofiana's Notes:_

_Gee. Was too much in a hurry last time to put in proper disclaimers and notes on the story… correcting that lapse here. This story was inspired by a 1000 word challenge at the Tsukimine Shrine LJ (Fall Serenade) – unfortunately I wasn't able to post it on the deadline. So, I'm posting it here for now. Hope you like it._

_The song is "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra, but most of you would remember it as Julia Roberts' song in "My Best Friend's Wedding"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall Symphony**

_**By Sofiana**_

The usual disclaimers apply.

**A Sonata**

Sakura was only three when her Mother died. Her memories of her mother came in flashes – the feel of a gentle hand on her head, a remembered laugh, vague snatches of melodies she had heard when she was younger.

She knew what her mother looked like – her pictures were all over the house, captured in eternal youth and beauty. She never seemed to be sad – she was always smiling in the pictures.

The piano in the living room was her mother's. Touya used to play on it, but lately he was too busy to sit down. Sakura would sigh, and wonder why she really had no talent when it came to music. She would touch the piano lovingly, play some notes, before closing it up again. It gave her a little reassurance to touch the keys that had once felt her mother's fingers, and made her feel close to her.

She couldn't keep her mind off the calendar for the whole day. Her Dad had found the old calendar while he was cleaning up his room, and he gave it to her when she asked if she could have it.

She was happily skimming through the dates at breakfast – her dad's birthday, Touya's birthday _(marked in, because_, Touya said offhandedly_, his birthday only came every four years),_ and to her joy, her own birthday circled and marked _Sakura_ in her mother's handwriting.

During recess in school, she had more time to look at the calendar. She was sorry for all those Calendar Watchers in olden times, they had a harder time trying to keep track of the days. . . _Yamazaki-kun and Eriol-kun sure knew about a lot of things_. . .

Daidouji Sonomi's birthday was also on the calendar, but she'd already missed it. _If only I'd known earlier! I'll give her a gift next year now that I know about it_, she promised to herself.

When she flipped over the calendar to November, the first date was marked _Grandfather_.

She asked her father about it when she got home from school.

"Hmm, yes, I believe it's your Great-Grandfather's birthday," Fujitaka said as they sat down at the kitchen table, preparing peapods for dinner.

"_Ne_, _Okaasan_ gave him presents, right?"

"Mmm. Nadeshiko-san's presents were always handmade."

"But I thought _Okaasan_ was bad at cooking and sewing?"

"Yes, but your mother put all her effort at making them."

Sakura asked curiously, "Is _Ojiisan_ still…"

"Oh, he's still very much active but I still haven't had the chance to meet him."

"Why not?"

"Because Grandfather cherished _Okaasan_ with all his heart. I'm the bad guy who stole her away from him." Fujitaka said without any rancor in his voice, still peeling the pods.

He was surprised a moment later when Sakura quickly stood up with an indignant look on her face. "My _Otousan_ is not a bad guy!"

Sakura exclaimed. "I know I don't remember much about _Okaasan_, but she always looks so happy in the photos! If she didn't marry you, there wouldn't have been a Sakura at all and I would've been sad!"

Fujitaka was taken aback by her passionate declaration, and then he smiled.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan."

Sakura subsided in her chair, outraged in spite of herself that anyone would dare to think of her dad in such a way, when she sat up all of a sudden.

"_Otousan_, would it be alright if I make something for Grandfather? A handmade present just like _Okaasan_ used to do?"

Fujitaka smiled and said it was a good idea. There had been a little problem as to how she would have it delivered if she finished late, but Fujitaka only thought for a moment before assuring her that he knew a way.

And so Sakura worked hard the rest of the evening on her little project with her Dad's help. She even pricked her finger in her hurry, but she worked on it with dedication. She finally finished it, and she danced in the kitchen, raising the little bag aloft as her father dried the dishes.

"How did she send her gifts, _Otousan_?"

Fujitaka thought consideringly. "She always sent her gifts with nadeshiko flowers."

Sakura emitted a low wail, and knocked her head on the table. "It's too late! All the flower shops are closed. . ." And then, a bright idea came to mind and she rushed out of the kitchen.

Just at that moment, Touya had arrived from his part-time work and called out from the hallway. To his surprise, Sakura breathlessly met him at the door and ordered him to play her mother's song on the piano and record it on tape. As she zipped upstairs, Touya glanced quizzically at his father, who only smiled.

"Please play it for us, Touya."

Sakura was in her room, breathing in the scent of nadeshiko blooms the Flower Card had conjured for her, when she heard her brother on the piano.

_They all understand, Otousan, Okaasan and Oniichan… they understand that I'm happy!_

There were no need for words – the love that was in the music was there even if no one sang it…

_**Dear Grandfather,**_

**_Happy Birthday! I only found because Otousan found Okaasan's calendar and gave it to me. Otousan told me that my mother used to give you handmade gifts on your birthday and I decided to make you a gift also. It's not very good but I worked hard on it with Otousan's help, and I hope you like it. The flowers are also for you, so you won't forget my Mother. _**

**_I made my Oniichan play Okaasan's music and I recorded it for you. She wrote it for my dad, because she loved my dad very much, and she was very happy. We're all very happy together._**

_**I hope you're happy too.**_

_**Love, Sakura**_

**0000000000000**

_Sofiana's Notes:_

_As you can see, these are little vignettes on the members of the Kinomoto family. The common thread is actually Nadeshiko's piano organ. Thanks for the nice reviews. One more chapter to go._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fall Symphony**

_**By Sofiana**_

_Very sorry for the delay!_

**And A Lullaby**

Touya dusted the old organ and ran his hands down the ivory keys that had become brown with age. Over the years, Nadeshiko's piano stayed in its honored place in the living room, waiting for the few times Touya would feel the need to play it, or even have the time to. His father didn't know how to play, and Sakura was content to sit and listen to him.

But Touya had moved to his apartment a long time ago, and he had no space for a piano. The times he played it were too few and far between, on occasions when he came visiting.

Touya experimentally ran through a finger exercise and smiled. The piano was still in good condition and had no need for much tuning.

The memories associated with the piano swirled around the room, and he closed his eyes, remembering that one particular time he played with his mother. He flexed his fingers, and began to play his mother's song.

In another room, a young woman stood looking at the picture on the mantel. It showed a very beautiful woman holding a bunch of flowers in her arms, laughter in her expressive eyes and her lips.

She never tired of looking at this picture. A lot of people who had known the woman in the picture always said she bore an amazing resemblance to her. Too often, in her younger days, she had tried to live up to the image in the photoograph. But she knew deep down, she'd never measure up.

Her ears picked up the sound of a piano, and she followed the sound towards the living room.

Touya felt someone slide in beside him, so he opened his eyes, but continued playing.

"This is your mother's piano, right?" she asked him.

He smiled and drew her near, breathing in her scent, marveling at the smoothness of skin against him, basking in the loving look in her beautiful eyes for him.

"Mmm. . . it's just gathering dust here. Maybe I should ask _Otousan_ if I can have it. Do you mind?" She shook her head. "Our apartment's a little small, though." Touya gave a small frown.

His wife smiled and touched his cheek. "We'll make it fit, don't worry. I promise I won't ask Mother to give us a bigger one."

She laughed at the look on his face. "Stop that! She just wants to take care of me. As far as she's concerned, I'm still her little girl, you know," she chided him.

He stopped playing and grinned ruefully, and she grinned back. She put one hand over his and put her head on his shoulder.

"At least this time you can play for me when I sing. I'm getting rusty."

"You're not rusty," he defended.

"Oh, yes I am. I haven't been practicing in a while. How long has it been since you last played?

"Oh, years." He glanced at the photograph in front of the piano. His mother never changed for him, year after year. She was forever young, forever beautiful.

He looked at his wife. Over the years, a lot people had said his wife looked amazingly like his mother. He had puzzled over that – she was her own person, and he loved her because of who she was, not who she resembled.

Tomoyo looked at her husband and was gratified to see the love in his eyes. Touya had gotten past her fears and insecurities – and never once compared her to his mother. Having the piano at home would make Touya happy – and it would be only a small return for all the things he did that made her happy.

She snuggled closer to him, a hand held protectively over her belly.

"Play something for _us_, Touya."

And he complied. His fingers were still nimble on the keys, and then Tomoyo's voice joined in the melody.

_When I am lonely, I seek warmth_

_I trace far into the distance_

_My dear memories_

_Holding her beloved child in her arms_

_This song is dedicated to you…_

**0000000000000**

_Sofiana's Final Notes:_

_At the time I wasn't exactly sure how this would end. I just knew Touya had to end it… and then suddenly Tomoyo just popped up and joined him on the piano. _

_And I thought, why not? She's an obvious tie to Nadeshiko... she looks amazingly like her. But we all know she's no Nadeshiko, and we all love her for who she is._

_This is for you guys. Thanks a lot._


End file.
